


Burning Bright to be My Light

by AgentCatt



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Live action movies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Sanosuke is so gay for Kenshin. To him, Kenshin must be gay too. But Kenshin has never had time to think about himself, especially love. Sano is there to help when he finally admits that.





	Burning Bright to be My Light

Sanosuke has always been a big fan of Kenshin. He first heard about him when he was seven years old. He tried to learn everything he could about the famous Battousai. He even went to the crime scenes to hear about him. The letter of condemnation. Everything. In hopes of one day meeting this man.

It wasn't until he was 20 to get to meet him. In jail of all places. The moment he saw, and realized that was the Battousai, he fell even more for him. His slender figure. That long hair. His posture. The way he walks. Sano realizes he's extremely gay for this man. Smitten.

So, naturally, the moment Sano gets out of jail, he goes to his favorite place to eat. Low and behold, Kenshin is there sharing a hot pot with three other people. Maybe this will be his favorite spot, too, that they can come to, together. He'd like for that to happen a lot.

The way Kenshin turns down this guy's money. So polite about it. Sano wonders. He speaks up to fight him. Dropping the Battousai name in the place, making everyone gasp.

Sano's stomach fills with butterflies and his heart beats faster when Kenshin agrees. Sano's been training for this moment. He happily tells him about his weapon of choice. Showing him how strong he is.

It is a bit disheartening when Kenshin doesn't draw his sword to fight him. He's not letting him show off his skills. It ends with Sano walking away upset, but satisfied in some way.

The next day is a blessing in disguise because of the sickness. He gets to see Kenshin again and help the best he can with curing people. And it does work out. Everyone is cured thanks to Megumi.

He sits close to Kenshin, but not too close. He wants to give the impression "hey I'm here; look at me" but not force it. Well, he'd like to force it. But in the company of others? He can't really do that. Now if no one was around, maybe he would.

It's not until they fight together to bring back Megumi that he realizes how good they are together. They've got each other's backs. It's really nice and makes Sano fangirl on the inside. Makes him think he really has a chance to _be_ with Kenshin.

When they finally get back to the dojo to heal, Kenshin heals faster. Despite being beat up from saving Kaoru.

After healing, Sano tries to get closer to Kenshin. Helping him serve and serving him specifically. Getting him things even if he doesn't ask for it. Listening to things he says he likes and gets him it a week or two later. Things like that. But Kenshin never says anything more than a thank you or saying he's grateful for him. It's always very polite too.

He's thought of everything he could _possibly_ think of that relationships have and no give. He has to put it on hold, though, when Shishio shows up. Having to fight his way back to Kenshin. Because he left without telling anyone. Fucking bastard. He'll hit him when he sees him again.

And he does. He hits him and pulls him close by the collar of his kimono. Telling him to never leave again like that. They should always be together and fight together.

But what does he do? He goes off without Sano again. To go get Kaoru, but still. He could've gone with him.

It's good news when they find Kaoru again. It is, but she's not Kenshin. He pushes that feeling aside and focuses on her. Until one part where she leaves the hospital. They find her looking at the beach, saying Kenshin's name. She knows where he'll be.

Once they're in Kyoto, they find Kenshin's a wanted man. He's alive! But that happiness is short lived when Sano realizes what "wanted" means. And a public execution?

They find him with his hands tied behind him while on a horse. Parading through the streets to go to the beach for the execution. All they do is can yell at him. Fight back. But it doesn't work. He can't hear them.

Sano feels useless, not being able to save his idol. To be there hero instead of Kenshin saving his ass. But 3… 2… 1…

He can't believe his eyes when Kenshin isn't killed. Instead he's handed his sword and starts fighting. Sano pushes down the fence when everyone runs away. Punching anyone in his way. By the time he gets to Kenshin, they're heading over to the ships. A good fight together. Technically almost dying fighting alongside. But it's worth it. He's getting to hold Kenshin close while they go back to shore.

Maybe now he'll understand how much he loves him?

A few months later, all is peaceful. The dojo has steady business. Megumi gets to practice medicine without worrying about her past. Kenshin regularly cooks for everyone for their hard work. Sano technically isn't allowed to do anything. He eats the food being made for everyone. He messed up laundry one time and wasn't allowed to touch it again.

He'll occasionally teach a lesson in the dojo, but only things that are approved by Kaoru. Because when he tried doing it all by herself, he got yelled at for the various things. He's not good at the domestic life. Thankfully Kenshin is and they're both not useless gays.

Tonight Kenshin's making dinner. When no one's looking, Sano goes up to him.

"So," Sano smiles. "What's for dinner?"

"You're not supposed to be in here." He doesn't even look up from the pan.

"I know, but I have something to tell you, preferably in private."

"What?" Kenshin finally turns to look at him.

"You see, I'm gay _too_ and I'd like to be a couple. Us," Sano says quickly.

"Oro?" Kenshin tilts his head slightly. He thinks for a long moment. "Sano, I respect you and decline."

Sano stands there wondering why he got shut down. He thought there was _something_ between them. He just thought Kenshin was being modest and not saying anything since he's older than Sano.

He walks away quietly and sits on the step outside. Maybe he should've waited longer. Maybe he got it all wrong and Kenshin isn't gay. He silently sighs to himself then gets up to continue being himself. It's all he can do right now.

 

After that day he asked Kenshin, there hasn't been any weird vibes around them. It's been like normal. Which Sano appreciates more now. They're a good family. Something none of them have had in a while or at all.

A couple times a month, Kenshin leaves in the middle of the night. When Sano first heard him leave, he thought nothing of it. By the third or fourth (he lost count) time, Sano gets up and quietly follows him the best he can without giving himself away. Hopefully.

He follows him out of town a ways before he just stops dead in his tracks. Sano moves off to the side behind something. Making sure he's not seen. He does move closer when Kenshin moves to the water's edge. He just sits there.

Sano tilts his head, confused. Why would he stop and sit here? There's nothing special here. And in the middle of the night? He just doesn't get it. He's just looking at the water.

The moon reflects off the water and onto Kenshin's face. It highlights his features. That smooth jawline. His soft looking lips. That beautiful hair. His posture is perfect even though he probably thinks no one's around.

Everything seems perfect in this moment. Sano just wishes he could sit with him. He doesn't want to startle the man.

Usually, Sano's very loud and outspoken all the time. But right now, he just wants to sit in silence and hold his hand. Gay, yes, but something he'd really like to do.

 

Month after month, Kenshin starts opening up. He's comfortable enough around them to tell his found family some things he had to do back when he was Battousai. The kid in Sano is psyched to hear everything he can about his past. Then the other part of him starts to realize why Kenshin rejected him.

Love isn't something an assassin can think about. He's still in that mindset. From this information, he thinks of something. Maybe he'll get Kenshin to open up to just him. Then he can tell him he's free. He can think of love and himself over others. Maybe it'll work, he hopes.

So, the next night Kenshin gets up to go out, he follows him. Keeping his distance so he's not discovered until the right time. Once he gets to his spot to the water's edge, he shows himself.

"What are you doing up?" Kenshin asks.

"Can't sleep," he lies. "You?"

"Same," Kenshin nods. "It's more peaceful here."

Sano sits next to him. "It's nice. Different for sure."

"You're used to not stopping to appreciate your surroundings."

"You're not wrong," he replies. Hr really is right.

"Feel the slight breeze on your cheeks. Listen to the small water fall up the stream. Feel the ground beneath you. It means you're alive."

Sano doesn't respond. He tries to feel like Kenshin does. That way they can share this feeling. He does feel the breeze. It's a little chilly. It takes him a moment to hear the water. It's a small sound. You can only hear it if you're already trying to find the sound. The ground beneath him is the easiest. It's hard and bumpy and still has some of the day's hear in it.

"It's relaxing," Sano admits. "Why do you come all the way out here for it?"

"Sometimes there are other people around and it can be distracting."

"Am I distracting?"

"No."

Sano smiles and nods. He'll take that as a compliment. It's really nice to hear that from him.

They sit in silence for about half an hour before Sano speaks up.

"I'm here for you if you ever need someone."

"I am most grateful."

Then nothing else is said. Sano tries to think of what to say. Moreso how to say it. But he can't think of anything, so he'll just be blunt and get right to it.

"You should think more about yourself than others. You can't go on living only thinking about everyone else."

"Oro?"

"Because that's all you do is looked after everyone else. But not yourself. Yes, this is me being blunt about it. But it's true. You're not Battousai anymore. You're Kenshin and you chose your own destiny now."

Kenshin looks over at him, confused as to why he'd say that lie. He could never think about just himself. That's what he was taught.

Sano isn't even looking back. Sorta refusing to do so. Then maybe Kenshin will understand him being so blunt. He gets up.

"I'm going back. You should too."

"Go on ahead. I'll be back soon," Kenshin replies.

"Okay." Sano takes his word for it and starts heading home.

 

It takes a couple of months after Sano told Kenshin he should basically be more selfish. He's slowly starting to actually do that. He's been cooking a meal he likes once a week now. Little things like that or actually relaxing in the bath, rather than just quickly doing so.

Sano can't help but to smile at every little thing. Mostly because of the idea of Kenshin replaying his words bin his mind. Yeah, he's gay.

A few nights later, Kenshin purposely wakes Sano up to ask if he'll come with him. Sano has never gotten up this fast in his entire life. Hell yeah he'll go with him.

They walk in silence to that exact spot. Sano is waiting for Kenshin to say something before he speaks. Which it does take a little before Kenshin does actually say anything.

"I've been thinking about what you said," Kenshin starts. "Well, along with what my sensei has taught me," he pauses to collect his thoughts.

"And I know I should be thinking about myself. That was the lesson before going to fight Shishio," he quietly sighs. "It's hard when you've been trained to serve others and never think about yourself. Including love."

He stops and looks at Sano. "I am most grateful to have you in my life. I respect you. Will you help me learn more?"

Sano smiles from ear to ear, "Of course! That's what _partners_ are for!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @rescue-ram on tumblr for commissioning this piece! I love them so much <3


End file.
